


Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

by erenxlevixjaegerxheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And Music, I'm avoiding my other fic because it sucks lol, M/M, Modern AU, Musical!eren, Out of Character?, and that will be an important thing later on i think, both of their moms are dead, but they gonna have sex eventually, coffeshop au, eren/levi - Freeform, i don't have a plan for this, i kinda want to make this a slow burn fic, maybe? - Freeform, musical!levi, we'll see, with a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenxlevixjaegerxheichou/pseuds/erenxlevixjaegerxheichou
Summary: Levi walks into a coffee shop and hears a certain beautiful someone singing. They become friends and there's some flirting. Where will this friendship take them?





	Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is basically because my other one is not something I want to keep going forward with. Moooostly because I started writing it at like 14, and I don't like it anymore. So I'm writing this cute little coffeeshop au because I'm so in love with coffee shop romance and honestly, I get to write musical Eren and musical Levi. And I mean like hell why not right. Hopefully this one turns out well, which is realistically should seeing as I have like almost six more years of writing experience under my belt now, a lot of which were essays in HS that got 100% soooooooo ;););););) but we'll see. I'll try to keep up with this one and I'll try to have the actual motivation to get this shit done lmao. ANyway!!!!!!!!! Enjoy this plsssss

I felt like my heart was about to jump out of my chest. There I was, just ordering my caramel macchiato at the counter when I hear this absolute angelic voice start singing up on the stage. I knew this place did live music every now and then, but I was never here at the right time to be able to experience it for myself. But the voice wasn’t entirely what got me. I turned around to see who this absolute god-send of a voice was coming from, and as soon as I saw him, my knees damn near gave out from underneath me. My vision went blurry and all I could see was his face. I could barely make out the words that he was singing into the microphone softly.

 

_“I think that possibly, maybe I’m falling for you. Yes, there’s a chance that I’ve fallen quite hard for you.”_

 

The music was so soft and his words felt so real, it was almost like they were directed right at me. I heard the barista call my name faintly while I was standing there in my reverie. I looked over to the side and grabbed the coffee, quickly thanking her. I saw her throw a small smile at me. I gave my usual small side smirk back, and saw her face turn bright red as I turned to walk to an empty table. I wasn’t leaving this place while the tan-skinned beauty was singing. It felt like heaven just listening to him. It made me feel like I was sitting in a warm meadow filled with flowers, entirely at peace, and it was the dead middle of winter right now. I don’t know very many people that are capable of making me feel anything even remotely similar to this, and I’m not entirely sure how I feel about it, but all I know is that I’m not leaving. I took a small sip of my still hot coffee and closed my eyes, taking in all of the familiar flavours and sounds of the coffeeshop. All I can hear is his beautiful voice, even though everyone is having side conversations all around the shop. He’s singing a different song than he was when I first noticed him, and it’s one that I recognize. He’s singing Don’t Know Why by Norah Jones, and it takes all of my bodily strength to not start singing along with him.

 

_“When I saw the break of day, I wished that I could fly away.”_

 

I didn’t think that anyone was capable of being able to sing that song as well as Norah Jones herself, and yet… I was completely entranced by this man and his ability to make me unable to breathe or think. I sat there with my eyes still closed, listening, smelling, drinking. His voice made me feel so comfortable and so at home in such a busy place. It reminded me of my mother back home. Of all the times we would sit in the music room and she would teach me to play the piano and sing the songs of the small French village she came from. It was the only solace we both had from my father, our music.

I finally opened my eyes, because I heard a new song come on and it had a different voice. I frowned slightly. I was wanting to hear him sing some more. I hardly noticed that someone was standing next to my table until he cleared his throat. I jumped up slightly, taken off-guard. I heard a light laugh, and it sounded so beautiful, like God himself were laughing in my ears. I looked up to see the beautiful man who was just singing standing next to my table.

 

“Is anyone sitting here? Mind if I join you?”

 

His speaking voice was just as beautiful as his singing voice. I was taken aback for a few seconds just staring at the angel that was standing in front of me before clearing my throat and gesturing to the chair beside me, hoping he’d take that one. He grabbed the chair and sat down quietly beside me. He reached up to his absolutely perfect face and ran his hand through his medium dark-brown hair, pushing it back out of his face. He looked over at me, and gave me an absolutely perfect smile that would’ve made me fall to the ground if I wasn’t sitting down. And his eyes. Oh my God his eyes. They were this bright blue turquoise-y colour that made my breath stop in my chest. He was an absolute beauty. He was so easy to stare at. Which I was doing right now. I quickly looked away and groaned. I’m lovestruck on someone who has said all of nine words to me in my entire life.

 

“Hey, so since I’m intruding at your table, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Eren Jäger. It’s nice to meet you!”

 

He gave me another perfect smile, which crinkled his eyes in the most adorable way. I cleared my throat and tried to speak a normal sounding sentence, which was proving a little more difficult than intended.

 

“I’m Levi Ackerman. It’s nice to meet you too, Eren, and you’re in no way intruding. I actually enjoy the company.”

 

“Well, thank you Levi! You’re very sweet. I don’t think I’ve seen you here before! Is this your first time here?”

 

“No, I just don’t come here when there is live music a lot of the time. I’m starting to think I should, though, with how good you sounded up there. I really like Norah Jones.” I laughed a little, trying to not sound creepy. Eren just ate up the compliment, however. He beamed even brighter than he already was, which I didn’t think was possible in the slightest.

 

“Oh, wow! Thank you! I love singing and playing music. I’ve been doing it ever since I was a child. My mother was always singing with me when I was younger, and she’s the one that got me so interested in the music scene.” He gave a sort of sad smile, and I knew exactly what he was thinking, because I would give that same smile thinking about my own mother, who had died many years ago.

 

“My mother did the same thing with me. I’ve never been good on a guitar, but I learned piano with her, and she taught me to sing before she died,” I told him. “When I was still living in France with my parents, her and I were always on the piano together. My father never liked it when we played though, so we did it very rarely, but since moving here, I made sure to get piano training so that I can honour my mother in some way.”

I looked over to him, and saw that his smile had faded and he was looking at me with a sad expression on his face, almost like he was about to cry. I curved my mouth up into a small smile, trying to non-verbally reassure him that I’m alright, and he gave me a similar smile.

 

“Well, Levi. I think you should grace the coffee house with your elegance and your skills. There’s a grand piano up on the stage, and I think it would bring an amazing atmosphere if you were to play something for us! I’d really like to hear you play!”

 

I shook my head at the suggestion.

 

“I don’t play for just anyone, Eren. I believe that talents should only be shared when you’re ready and if you’re willing to share them with others. No one other than my teacher has heard me play since France, and for now I’d like to keep it that way. Maybe one day I’ll step up on to that stage and play for everyone here, but not today. I’m sorry to disappoint you, Eren."

Instead of looking disappointed, he simply smiled at me with that perfect face of his.

 

“I understand Levi. When you’re ready, if ever. I’ll have something to look forward to, then.”

I smiled at him and looked away to take a sip of my coffee which was now warm, rather than hot. Perfect drinking temperature. I sighed happily and sunk a little further into my chair with contentedness. I heard Eren shuffling around a bit and opened my eyes that I didn’t realize I had closed and saw him searching for something in his jacket pockets. He took out a pen and grabbed the napkin from underneath his mug and began writing something on it. When he was finished he handed it to me, and I took it reading it. It was his name followed by a phone number. He was giving me his phone number. I felt my heart flutter in my chest a little as I looked over to see him smiling his damn perfect smile again.

 

“That’s my phone number. I’d like to get to know you better, Levi. You seem like someone that I could be very good… friends… with,” he said through a flirtatious smirk. Two could play at that game, brat. I gave him my best sultry smirk I could muster up, and I saw his face noticeably change to a nice shade of rose pink.

 

“I’d be expecting a text message from me later, then, blue eyes.”

I could hear him stammering as I got up and put my coat back on. I leaned down so that my mouth was beside his ear.

 

“See you later, brat.”

And with that, I walked out of the coffeeshop, holding the napkin in my hand as I fetched my car keys from my pocket.


End file.
